


Fiery Sparks & Pointed Ears (part 2)

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: Fiery sparks and Pointed Ears [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: -_- crap, Chaos Ensues, Gender or Sex Swap, Hormonal!Kirk, Making Love, Multi, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Telepathic Bond, The werebeast returns!, a all around weird day, ewww that sounds bad oh well, freaked out McCoy, freaked out OC, gorn females and love, he retailiates, lots of swearing from Bones, loving!Spock, mpreg!, my OC insults the Q lightly, not around the kids, sent to origonal werewolf and werebeast planet, telepathic parasites, then their is kirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> Kirk is sick and disoriented the beaming was cool but she wasn't expecting it at all they had carved a life out on that moon</em>and spock is feeling kinky.<br/>Oh god,why does this happen to Bones? HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What the hell is going on?

**Author's Note:**

> as promised, but later chapters may change rating. but for now remains rated M.  
> I don't own star trek or any references to pop culture.  
> mind the horrible accents I bad at russian and scottish if you haven't realized already I'm working on perfecting it or attempting to Im hoping to get it right eventually... r&r please it makes me smile to hear how you feel about this.  
> opps i might have delete a few paragraphs when i originally posted this my bad! fixed now so i hope it make more sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed til i find a good speller and someone with a degree in english

Four years had passed since Star fleet ordered  _the enterprise_ to leave the orbit of the Jungle moon of the planet where the probe crashed that changed Kirk from male to female Jardav VI. The main planetoid had no problem with transporters having two moons had no effect on it either, however the Jungle moon called Tarzan II (jokingly but it seemed to caught on) had issues mainly with its atmosphere. Tarzan II atmosphere is similar to Nervala IV in its form of atmospheric distortion field though on a lesser scale because it was a moon ,just slightly bigger than Luna of Earth's natural satellite, this pattern of distortion unlike Nervala IV eased once every four years making beaming and shuttlecraft flying onto the moons surface much easier. McCoy especially didn't get along well with Star Fleet after they _allowed_ Jim and Spock to basically stay on that Moon to either survive on the surface or be eaten by some form of carnivorous plant life which Roza so aptly mentioned to McCoy before they left orbit. It didn't sit well with McCoy who lost everything to his ex-wife and now was deeply embittered by Star Fleet even if their was nothing they could do to stop it then why send them down their for several people to get eaten by carnivorous plants?

_Sometimes these people at the top don't think and_ **I hate them** _for it. McCoy_ _thought._

* * *

 

They were now in orbit and the planet was a much easier sight for anyone's eyes the Jungle moon Tarzan II wasn't it gave him a sense of the moon was mocking him bitterly laughing at him. Jim was his best friend after all he saved the idiot captain when he had an allergic reaction to any thing _because he was allergic to almost any thing_ which to Roza was very amusing apparently she like seeing other people in mild discomfort but cryed when they were in anything else or at least bothered in helping. It surprised him on multiple occasions she had no PhD she said herself she never had any medical field training other than basic CPR and even that was limited her education was considered obsolete for the most part---  we still had use for her understanding of jets which was lucky for her. Her knowledge of the medical field was vast even more than McCoy's own knowledge she seems to understand it better than she would let on mostly making note of it by absentmindedly recalling information from her mind at any given moment. Yeah, she went on missions just like the rest of us Sulu a new Captain of   _the Enterprise_ with Scotty as his new first officer being newly promoted to Commander but she was the one who took on easily challenging tasks changing her  schedule all up yet taking it in strides (she adapts easy to difficult situations or unforeseen events).

She has explained a lot to everyone but she never explained why she refused to take land leave on earth when she had the chance, McCoy spent the land leave time in the Caribbean enjoying the sandy pink beach he was on for a while. taking a walk touring around and going to take a few risks mainly diving off a ridge off a waterfall into a hundred foot or something foot deep pool below something he enjoyed but didn't tell anyone about. mainly because he knew their reaction would be of pure disbelief and horror maybe amusement on  Rosa's part she was the most emotionally(easily) amused person on the entire ship. Perhaps her own vacation proved to be more incoherent mainly because the month was November _and she always was the mopey type during that earth month she always seemed to know when it was_ she refused to leave her quarters even. Apparently her birthday was in November as well on the thirtieth, she hated November because it had scarred her so deeply McCoy did his research on her apparently several of her family member closest to her died in a terrible boating accident that ended up turning sour one of her very best friend's died in a train accident. Something about her friend being talked shit on a day or two after she died  on Facebook, and that if she ever found out who they were she would beat the living crap out of them with her words.

High morals and rightly placed, the dead cannot defend themselves and then their were rumors about her best friend committing suicide some said she was pushed a whole bunch of crazy bullshit. No wonder she didn't want to call herself 'human' she didn't like how in the spur of the moment stupid things can end up haunting you for those moments never went away for her celebrating 'dia los muertos' (translating :day of the dead) november 1st and second eased her pain enough to make her feel better tomorrow albeit extremely exhausted.

McCoy found these interesting because despite her claim that she doesn't count how old she is and considering she has an elder sister that was a US president(despite serving in office in San Francisco instead of DC the first female to do so) and looks like her they were both eccentric but she had no intent of becoming a US president apparently serving as ambassador and later president for the Russian people. She doesn't exactly look her age at all she has her moments of pure stupidity when she's alone or with friends or pure brainiac genius, which was often why he found himself thinking about 'how the hell is she even possible?'. she possessed values that some vulcans even noted with surprise despite the twenty first century being one of the pure savage moments in human history, she tended to have her moments of recollection but she didn't seem to act upon lower values to keep her hide safe. she never explained how she managed to do that in any detail to anyone yes she was very open to a point, she had three fears heights (which she overcame while enjoying her jet flight time), caterpillars (never overcame), and being eaten or squashed. I am pretty sure she was joking about the being eaten because of her expression it was thoroughly half amused half false horror like something straight out of a comedy movie, or the being squashed it seemed pretty ridicules if you ask me. McCoy found himself once again broken from his thoughts his throat ragged because the night before he was screaming in his sleep again for the fifth night in a row this time resulting in his voice to change pitch he had no time to fix it as of yet.                 

"Transporter Room to McCoy."

"what?" McCoy voice was a good few pitches than what it should be.  
"McCoy what's wrong with your voice?" The transporter room lady asked he grunted annoyed beyond belief by the question itself after all what is his business is his business not some ensign redshirt no matter how hot she may be. With no surprise that he didn't need to let his eyes wander he was already feeling off by horrifying dreams he only remembered as being horrifying as a aftereffect of the dream remembered as only blackness. He instinctively headed to the transporter room he didn't trust those things not wishing to become a mess indistinguishable by anyone not that it _has_ happened but it could and another reason to hate them.

  "we are getting four hybrid signals, should we beam them up?" Scotty asked Captain Sulu.

"Any humans?"

"Yes, just the one." The ensign next to scotty at the transporter room said.

"beam all of them up, Scotty." Captain Sulu told Scotty.

"Aye aye captain."Scotty said getting a signal lock on all of them beaming them up just as McCoy entered the room. All of them were disoriented and confused to where they were at that moment in time Kirk seemed the most disoriented of them all, she fell into unconsciousness like she fainted which she did out of surprise or relief McCoy couldn't tell.  

"Doctor?" Spock seemed worried for McCoy as he stepped toward the female Kirk, after what he's been through McCoy didn't have the _luxury_ of drinking himself into an early grave not that alcoholic diseases were a problem now but Spock might have noticed the dark circles under Bones eyes again not likely caused by Bones lack of alcohol.  
"..." Bones grunted motioning for the small family to head for Sickbay while he carried a surprisingly heavy Kirk there into sickbay the toddlers following in suit  a girl and twin boys. Barely making it to a biobed before the toddlers started to make trouble getting into all sorts of natural trouble possibly inherited from Kirk, that and a high IQ inherited from both parents equally a dangerous mixture when dealing with toddlers who had a way of getting into either everything or destroying things. That's the terrible two's for you they kind of do that to you especially when you have ways of making them getting into all sorts of mischief or getting themselves hurt.

* * *

**Bridge**     

"Kaptin Sulu." Anya Chekov said amusement coloring her tone her hair was lightly wet possibly because she and roza were having another snowball fight using the replicators to create the snowballs needed for such a game. Roza and her were lightly winded and roza seemed more flushed than Anya probably because Anya was better at aiming than Roza  was unless she was mad or determined to win or have some serious fun.  
"Lieutenant,"Sulu acknowledged her as she turned around to her post on the helm navigator where her first cousin used to sit now Pavel Chekov sat where his friend sulu sat years before. Years seemed like only a few weeks to her time moved on  a different pace it seemed, and just flew by for everyone,   
"Oh joyous day." Roza teased a grin crossing her face breaking only when she saw something shadowy move, shadow with no person. Someones hands on her shoulders made the back of her neck hair stand on end, she felt someone powerful nigh-omnipotent (nearly-immortal except by power-striping) her shoulders shifted upward she was truly terrified she contained herself but her face didn't she showed fear something she rarely showed. The feeling of hands on her shoulders that she couldn't see yet felt were gone as soon as they came, but she was already on high alert.  
'Q on board laddies and lass's keep your guard up for trouble' I warned the local animals mainly house pets kept on-board the _Enterprise_  they responded silently.  
'Red alert?'  
'you know ya can't see red...hmmm....AMBER alert?'I mentioned thinking about it for a sec before coming up with a color or at least words they could understand through telepathy. Telepathy worked that way after all we all use a universal language within our minds one that is very effective to others   
'kind of weird I LOVE IT!' one of the dogs named Freedom howled he was always the enthusiastic little scotty dog.  
'okay then the memos out, mates.' i laughed freely they shouted amusement.  
"Something wrong?"Captain Sulu asked concerned for me.I turned my chair to face him I tried my telepathic echolocation it always worked for invisibility and in the dark. I was surprised to get a humanoid figure turned a pale blue temorarily to my minds eye I was shocked to see the person was right behind the captain chair holding onto the top back part of the comfy furbished chair.Something stirred within me something that i didn't like, someone that wasn't the animals talking.  
"Q,"I snarled he appeared behind Captain sulu.  
"Ah so you do know me hon?"  
"yes and no."  
"Which one?"  
"You KNOW WHICH GODDAMNED ONE YOU SEE ALL KNOW ALL GODDAMNIT!"  
"Ah,now what's all the fun in just knowing."  
"I'm not the race that managed to misplace an entire system!"  
"Now now dear lets ..."h  
"Shut the nice sappy talk Q!" I snapped violently Q I felt sick something awake within my mind Ja' the telepathic parasite had awoken. He was shocked _he hadn't planned this he half expected her to come willing she was well known for her gentle nature unless you got under her skin you had to strike first and she would retaliate._  
her eye color turned pink, he knew what that meant Ja' the telepathic parasite was well known for striking first and being unconstrained violent nature having a knack for it almost but he hadn't met someone who could suppress him so long or with a type of will that could fight back with ferocity that rivaled his on unconstrained violent nature     
he snapped his fingers and before his was a clear cylinder  holding the foggy blue creature that hissed violently within its containment chamber in the hand of the Q who looked very pleased with himself as usual demonstrating his own abilities on a level like that never ceased to amaze. She passed out soon after this as her eyes rolled back into her skull she landed on the floor her skull cracking against the floor much to sulu's instant surprise.

 **Sickbay**  
"Spock can you stop glaring at me?!" McCoy fixed his vocal cords so they went back to their normal pitch he had enough time to fix it after all this went down.  
"I was glaring?" Spock said sarcastically surprising Bones was a bit too human sounding for Bones tastes _maybe kirk human-ness was rubbing off on him during their time on that_ _planet_? Bones thought to himself silently wishing he never thought it soon enough a newly injured unconscious Roza comes in the security redshirt he had no name for carrying her Capel motioned for the redshirt to put her onto a far right biobed where chapel checked her over as the redshirt left the room. soon enough she was fully awake though she was in the process of having her concussion healed herself, she could fully function even while undergoing the said procedure which was painless.       
"I sense Sarcasm!" A now recovered but still weakened Roza yelled. You could hear her laughter which was mildly evil ha ha -in short multiple sharp bursts,she didn't necessarily fit the crazy bad like i'm-going-to-kill-you-in-your-sleep kind of crazy.  
"Ow," kirk groans.  
"I thought so,"  
"Hypos?"  
"yeah,"

several hours later Sulu and uhura find kids of both the Captain kirk & spock to be held in their care, the girl of three is T'Pan after a friend of Spock's lost on Vulcan, the boys of two are Karess and Suron.  
"What?"  
"Bones?"  
"I cant have them in sickbay. it isn't safe for toddlers ."  
Hmmmm.  
 **bar**  
"zen vhat?"Pavel pressed roza.  
"Weeellll," she drawled her eyes twinkling.  
"what are you doing here chekov? You aren't legally twenty one."  
"Technically no, but to be on a more honest side the human brain continues to develop til they reach thirty two _or was it thirty one_."  
"Ye cannae know that."Scotty was baffled.  
"I read a lot and its common knowledge for me: self-prepaired polymath their are only two in my family my eldest biological sister and me. My adopted ones are a different story with Russians the more knowledge you have the higher up you are depending on your monies."  
" _'Monies'?_ "Scotty was confused by the terminology.  
"My word for money used to be common, like 'bubbler' isn't found in the english language anymore it makes me sad. All the eccentic peoples are gone from New Jersey!" She laughed.  
Turning back to Pavel continuing her story, "they came from de mists of da night you could hear them getting closer they were close enough so you smell them. the silvery hides of the great beasts were invisible in the mists ---" She continued her story of greatness in the Siberian wilderness in the harshest winter of the 21st century.

 **Spocks quarters**  
"Spock?"  
"Yes, Jim?"  
"I love you." Jim said every time it gave him a jolt, he was feeling it tonight kids were at Uhura's quarters for the night.  
"I do too," Spock said coming over to the bed. It was the night their was a lot of french kissing as kirk got 'banged' by her former first officer spending four years on Tarzan II does a lot to change your out look especially if your female who once was a male. 


	2. Bones nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones nightmare's are slowly coming true as the Captain Kirk once again commands _the Enterprise_ and he himself faces what he believes are his own past demons and turn out to be his own nightmare from who knows where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter needed a lot of work so im not going to over rush myself this time.   
> Anything regarding pop culture or Star Trek doesn't belong to me.  
> please r&r constructive criticism is always welcome considering i am going to need your own ideas on future chapters if this is going to make it past chapter 10;)   
> Bones POV by the way

I was tired beyond tired yet I knew if i slept the nightmares would wake me before I could sleep even after Kirk was cleared for duty aboard the ship as Captain first officer spock reinstated. I'll admit i think sulu was kind of happy not to be in the command chair of the _Enterprise_ anymore even though he liked being Captain he didn't like it when the former Captain and first officer was still alive and well on a jungle moon dubbed Tarzan II. That aside I don't _I was_ fit to be CMO with all this erratic nightmare that are preventing my sleep believe me I've tried taking something to give me a dreamless sleep it works long enough for me to go into a deep sleep and come out of it before being awoken by the same nightmare all over again. Like some sick joke at the expense of my own sense of sanity due to my lack of sleep the joke was truly on me and I was being laughed at by some unknown force I'm hoping that they realize who they are messing with and I ain't someone whose playing nice with the next person who interrupts me when I'm trying to sleep.  
"Doctor McCoy!" Jim shouted into my communicator. The communicator at my bedside was opened and answered apparently I did it while i was still semiconscious and personally i didn't feel like getting up I was emotionally and physically exhausted. I was seriously aggravated and personally pissed off that the captain would wake me up when I was trying my best to not fall asleep on the job.  
"Mrrrr... what?"I growled managing to force myself conscious enough to do that.  
"You are late to a meeting or have you forgotten already?"  
I howled a wordless reply, much to my horror as i could barely form words and the words come out right at all as i tried my best fully aware that my best wasn't good enough for this crew their lives are in my hands and I'm losing it. I felt fire building in my chest trying my best to suppress it as I got up fully sitting over the side of my bed my fist clenching and unclenching trying and seemingly failing to control it.  
"Bones? You feeling alright?"Kirk was rightly concerned about her CMO and friend.  
"I'll....call ...you back." I managed to let out barely able to get those words out before turning it off, the fire within my chest expanded until everything was lost. I was an over grown fuzz ball the size of a horse that was pure white and looked like an average white wolf except for the eyes and size. And probably eye color was the only difference being hazel with a intelligence in them i was silent for a moment taking it all in before realizing on the inside something was tugging me to go to the bridge and change course to a planet 'calling to me' funny it just was. Now it sounds weird when I'm thinking it because i don't consider myself very seriously down to space travel I don't like space I do like finding new cures for previously unknown pathogens, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind.  
Lifting my forepaws up finding my bearing automatically realizing that I not only had a automatic internal compass but a excellent sense of smell which might as well use and a tail but the problem facing me was the door it wasn't locked at a single button press the doors slid open I walked out on all fours nearly as tall as the door itself counting my big wolf ears. Turning left as soon as I was out the door I saw some shocked even horrified faces I heard a few women scream that made me queasy to hear shook my head to clear and bolted before they could initiate a lock down of the deck I was on. I heart shouts and more screams and squeals of scare people as I streaked by, I nearly ran over Chief engineer Scott who I bumped into knocking him over I would have done worse if i couldn't stop on a dime. He seemed unaware of what or who i was until he looked up scared stiff as he backed up still knocked down terrified, I tried my best but I seemed to be confused even stunned even if for a moment _now bones how am i going to make this right, I ain't exactly human either. so this is going to be awkward for me mainly not Scott he wasn't the giant fuzz ball that was pure white._ I went over and picked him up by the back of his shirt by my teeth ensuring i didn't nick him in any way gently placing him on his feet before letting go of his shirt.  
"Werewolf?"  
"grrr hurmph." If you could call that a response. a muffled pleased sound that could have sounded threatening until i let my tongue loll lazily out the side of my mouth before running once again off the jeffieries tubes were still open I looked down finding the jeffieries too small for my body to climb through so I opted for a less easy route mainly through the turboshafts. A dangerous course but their was no going back now as i jumped from one side of the shaft to the other it was easy until a turboshaft inhabitant mainly the turbolift car hit me going up. It knocked the wind out of me yelping painfully as it did so I scraped and scrambled not to lose my grip moving my head so i peaked down, it was a very long way down if I fell or lost my grip likely it would only take a few seconds if i did fall to try and correct that.  
 _Oh god how'd I get myself into this mess?_ i thought as the turbolift car came to a stop. I howled in pain when it did stop the car got my right forepaw good running over it possibly breaking it it don't know about you but I could do without the pain.


	3. Bones Takes the Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones is very angry at the turbolift car for breaking his paw *cough* very funny Bones, no this is no game he's a very big pissed off wolf-giant and you tangoed with the wrong doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup summery's good.  
> Star trek and any reference I may make to any other series or movies along with pop culture aren't mine either  
> so second one of the day to make it up to ya'll people i'll try my best not to keep ya people waiting forever for next update either testings going on this week and i don't have to take them so... i'm free to dream up new ideas.  
> Comments r&r are always welcome ;) issues with ship stuff so don't take seriously i just added and named some crap because they are unseen  
> Bones POV in this chapter too.

I was furious was putting it mildly I was beyond reason of a doubt angry my pain only seemed to make me look bigger as my fur bristled yes my bones seemed to return to their original state and natural position healing itself better than you would expect without a bone regenerator but it only brought me more fury and one way or the other that was coming out. I jumped thirty feet to a door which i forced partly open by slamming by full body weight again repeatedly against the door howling the rest flinging the door away surprising myself _what was that?!_ I thought I had no time to dwell on that climbing up onto the floor deck before breaking into a run once again repeating the process in varying effects and degree normally accompanies by peoples shock and horror of my appearance however sudden. I reached the bridge door I tried to enter and was stopped by only a force field which I kept banging against in frustration before I forced my self to think. I went over to a conduit taking off the metal casing and putting my very large head into the mess finding i could see in the dark as well was useful I found the three wires I was looking for and put them in my mouth pulling them out with my head much to the people on the bridges surprise who called for security.  
I lost my human mind at that moment the wolf took control with me being too horrified to realize what I was taking a back seat to all this incapable of doing anything to stop the wolf. Pavel tied to stop me and buy them time for the security team to get here turning into his curly furred werewolf form whom only dwarfed me on his hind legs I wasn't shaken by this a simple bump in the wolves mind he preceded to grab the young man by the scruff and preceded to shake him I knew what this was meant to do. I dropped him in shock the wolf urged me to continue I simply told him to shut up, he didn't so i responded by beating my head on the bulkhead a few times so he would shut up.  
"What the hell?"  
"This thing you _have_ to be kidding me!" one of the security team shouted I grabbed one of their phaser rifles awkwardly using my teeth as a means to fire the rifle but ending up back firing breaking off the tip of my upper left canine it hurt like hell when I did pushing myself backwards the rifle fire hit the security team but one bolt struck the right side of my face another came flying at me at the wrong angle plus my weight equals broken right foreleg. a bad broken right foreleg I howled in pain as all i could taste is iron and blood in my mouth my head started to swim I fought it off viciously. Even calm breaths easy now control yourself no losing yourself to the wolf Leonard pay attention or you will fail at this simple yet menial task leading you here telling you to go to a certain planet. The bone would be a problem because it was broke cleanly and one of the big bones surely that has something to do with it too.  
"Chekov are you okay?"I didn't like the looks I was getting from sulu I saw the retractable sword in his hand and the look on his face made me want to hide the wolf called me a coward _bravery in a time like this isn't exactly the best place_ I told him he responded 'it isn't bravery just do what you are told to do follow the tug and the tug you refuse, you won't change back until you reach that planet I sure you of that and I doubt you can do anything without your thumbs. He taunted me but I knew he was right that look on sulu's face scared me and the wolf was too focused on his goals to realize this he was going to kill me without a single drop of mercy in those eyes of his.  
'see what you've done?!' i screamed at the wolf who was contently sleeping in one corner of my mind unaware of what he caused or even caring of the pandemonium he caused. I started to run as fast as my three legs could take me which on a locked down deck wasn't easy impossible actually. I was scared to death they just stunned my ass and put me in the damned brig which one might argue was far better than being dead, right now Kirk and Sulu were probably discussing my fate as they were outside my newly acquired cell I faced away from them I didn't want to listen so I day dreamed before they brought me food which i was too upset to eat over what i did. Luck would have it that only Roza managed to keep me posted real time like some weird video playing in my head that wasn't through my own eyes.  
"He won't eat."  
"Obvious captain." Spock noted.  
"As always Commander, but bones hasn't reported to duty today which is my main concern now."  
"Perhaps the Wolf in the brig _is_ Bones?" Anya suggested lightly sulu laughed at this anya blushed pink after this.  
"As unlikely as it may be we first need proof above personal suspicion or beyond a doubt."  
"Spock, bones is missing and you won't find him because the wolf is bones and no one else can deny if he was a real and full wolf he wouldn't be that big and second he wouldn't have stopped mid shake of Chekov they have in fighting of pack but only prey is shaked like that." Roza pointed out.  
" You have this tendancy to defend anya."sulu noted sharply still sore about how he shook Chekov like a ragdoll.  
"Because you are not seeing open eyes! are you blinded by your lack of imagination or can't you connect dots?"Roza accused him surprise him and Spock she was the last person you would expect that from half the time she was either incoherent or not even understanding herself. This time when she looked at sulu he saw a fierce determination and focus something that seemed to ebb and flow whenever the hell it felt like. Adding to her unpredictable mild demeanor was this sense of knowing but without concious though she was consciously showing me what was going on through her perspective and even a slight third person perspective during a short out-of-body experience that she initiated. "its not the point of what i am lacking---"  
"yes it is, sir. you lack it inveratably so and your greatest weakness is a tragic flaw." Roza said solmly she was being a bit of either a poet or a shakesphere

 **brig**  
"Doctor McCoy."  
'hmmm what do you want torment me how i cant change back.' i knew how stupid that sounded ever to my ears.  
"You know i wouldn't stoop to low levels"  
'yeah and i dont care'  
"Your corse you wanted set earlier has been set we are en-route now"  
'why are you here really?'  
"does their always have to be a catch?"  
"yes, i believe their is." Spock said noting my position on the floor. he proceeded to open the door for me I refused to budge thinking it was a trick of the vulcan kind though the vulcan race wasn't well known for its pranks or trickery, romulans were undoubtablely tricky, vulcans no.  
"come on out."  
I turned away from both of them conceding defeat refusing to listen to them taking more interest in laying down and staring at the white wall by far more interesting that watch them argue. I just wanted them to go away and .... _rabbit! live rabbit, age 1 healthy male...._ damn this nose picked up details i couldn't get before in my life. Some switched in my head and my personality seemed to change like a switch was flipped and without warning I picked one up. It squealed like a rabbit would, in a swift shake it was dead. "We need to get him to those coordinates." Roza noted as the wolf tore apart the rabbit. "Why the fuck would you keep those rabbits and set them lose in the brig or _did_ you do this on purpose?!" Roza snarled at the ensigns trying to gather up the rabbit's. "uhhhh..." *Howl* *growl at ensign who tried to take away dead rabbit* "God i hope they can help us." For a moment I agreed but my bridge taking needed more work maybe next time i should use human-form? too late for regrets the damage is done.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah i _might_ have been a bit rushing through this but I have fixed that, yeah Roza is a mid telepath and a technopath (same thing basically) she likes animals more than people (pet telepath?) I make it up to you people , granted the next chapters are going to be shorter


End file.
